This invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to latching mechanisms for quickly engaging and releasing the shanks of tools to provide a telescopic function thereto.
Various tools are known which releasably retain a socket at one end of a drive shank. In connection therewith I provide various latching mechanisms which enable shanks to be positively engaged and/or released at relative longitudinal relationships therebetween. Accordingly, the drive shank length of the tool can be variably extended according to the job at hand. As such there is no need to purchase a plurality of variously sized shanks as the telescopic shanks can be selectably extended.